


Lifeboat

by superocelotgirl



Series: Short Evak Drabbles [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, M/M, SKAM, SKAM - Freeform, Short, even - Freeform, isak - Freeform, isak and even - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superocelotgirl/pseuds/superocelotgirl
Summary: Even was drowning. And Isak was the only thing keeping him above water.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry this is so short, I thought that it was at a fine length; and I had said what needed to be said. I hope you like it!!

Even was slipping. Slowly slipping under the thick blue waves, salt seeping in between every existing crack. Water filling his lungs, leaving no room for him to breathe. Curtains of blues sewn together covering his eyes, his brain, his thoughts. His body lifeless, unable to move for itself. 

He was practically made of the ocean, or at least it felt like it. It felt like his blood was replaced with saltwater, and his every movement was controlled by the waves. Like the currents were controlling him, without giving him a say in the matter.

His body practically useless, his brain turning against him, and his conscious were slipping away from him. He was drifting farther from shore, with no evidence of ever turning back.

Even fought against it, he really did. But by the time it got worse, all of his energy was gone. He had given it to the waves. 

He had no words left, either. He was speechless. He had people to turn to, of course he did; but he had no ways of saying it. 

Even thought he was gone. For once, he thought he was done. Like the waves were finally going to sieze him completely, and take his pain away. He had no hope, and he was fine with that. He was done. Nothing could save him, not now.

But Isak was floating. He was a lifeboat, resting quietly over the waves. Waiting ever so patiently, keeping watch for any sign. He was always there, he never took a break. So when the first signs started showing up, he never gave up. Always by Even’s side, he held his head above the water. Isak was Even’s lifeboat, the only thing in this universe keeping him from drowning. 

Isak proved the ocean wrong, and dragged it out of Even. He never grew tired, he was there.  
He didn’t let Even fall under again, and dragged him back to shore. He beat the crap out of the ocean, his hands never faulting. 

Isak was Even’s savior. 

Isak was Even's lifeboat, dragging him to the shore and giving the drowning boy life once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! I have another Skam fan fiction, if you want to read it! It's titled "The Two Broken Boys". Thanks!


End file.
